monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Weapons (MHEX2)
Back to: MHEX2 '''Holy Weapons '''are weapons that are ancient and regarded as sacred relics of an ancient civilization. They appear as all weapon types, and, unlike Relic weapons and armor (which also appear in MHEX2), have their own unique appearance compared to relic weapons (which usually look like color swaps of existing weapons). Holy Weapons have predetermined stats and appearances that depend on the rank of the free hunt they are found in, and if in a guild quest, what monster is the target. When first found they are "Locked", and can't be used in this form, but can be "Polished" like Relic Equipment, in Sovera Village by the Charrelian Weapon Blesser, Who will Cleanse the Locked Holy Weapon, in exchange for Devil's Bane plants and Wisp materials that correspond to the weapon's rank, and will upgrade the Holy Weapon if you give him the right type of Wisp-stone (which can vary by rank). The Charrelian Weapon Blesser will offer his services after the Village Quest "Holy Springwater Escort" is complete. Devil's Bane can be found in Origal Ruins, while Wisp materials can be carved from Wisp infested creatures that you kill. Holy Weapon "Blessing" Prices Low Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Ashes High Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Ashes+ G-Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Ecto-Ash X-Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Ecto-Ash+ U-Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Specter-Ash Holy Weapon Upgrade Prices Low Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Stone For transition to High Rank Stats: *Devil's Bane *Wisp Necrostone High Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Necrostone For Transition to G-Rank Stats: *Devil's Bane *Wisp Necrostone+ G-Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp Necrostone+ For transition to High Rank Stats: *Devil's Bane *Wisp High Necrostone: X-Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp high Necrostone For transition to High Rank Stats: *Devil's Bane *Wisp High Necrostone+ U-Rank *Devil's Bane *Wisp High Necrostone+ For Final Upgrade *Devil's Bane *Ultima Wisp Stone (1) Notes on Upgrades #ultima Wisp stones can only be carved from Nega Wisp Infested Creatures. Artifact Weapons There are Special Holy Weapons called "Artifact Weapons", Which have set stats and a unique appearance that no other Holy Weapon will ever have. There is at least one Artifact Weapon per Weapon Class. They can only be found in Event Quests or as Rewards in the MHEX Storyline, DLC Storylines, and Sub-Quests. Great Sword *Ancient Buster Sword *Cloud's Buster Sword (Event) *Fenrir Long Sword *Ancient Masamune *Sephiroth's Masamune (Event) Hammer *Ancient Steampunk Hammer *Polythemus' Fist *Earth Shaker Hunting Horn *Call of the Dead *Dragon's Roar Lance *Ancient Gyrolance Gunlance *Ancient Dragon War Gunlance Sword and Shield *Dream Sword and Shield (Event) Dual Blades *Oathkeeper and Oblivion (Event) *Great Dragon Fang Blades *Axel's Chakrams (Event) Switch Axe *Styx Reaper Charge Blade *Star Slasher Insect Glaive *Dream Staff (Event) *Krystal's Staff (Event) *Ancient Combistick *Ancient Hunter Glaive *Elder Predator's Combistick (Event) Light Bowgun *Ancient Light Arm Cannon *Ancient Sniper Heavy Bowgun *Ancient Heavy Arm Cannon Bow *Auriel's Bow (Event) *Bow of Angels Notes and Trivia *Holy Weapons actually are always better than Relic Weapons and normally forged weapons in terms of stats and get even better with each upgrade, and thus are worth looking for. *Some even have their own upgrade paths. *Holy Weapons, with the exception of Artifact Weapons, have randomized names. *Some Holy Weapons come with at least one skill for the hunter that cannot be obtained by gems or other means of gaining Armor skills. *Each Weapon Class has many possible Holy Weapons, each with it's own form, and color/pattern. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Weapon Creation Category:Gojira57